Angel of Avalon
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: Shannon Moore, the skater child that had friends who left him because of his obsession, is being tricked by one of his long time enemies, Phil Brooks…who makes Shannon THINK he's pregnant but when the trick turns into something real…SLASH. MPREG.
1. 1

**I was reading a Tom & Jerry magazine *don't judge me* and this idea came to mah head. And I wanted to bounce back into the writing thing so…here's the fic. :D Yesh, Shannon Moore. I don't think it's gonna be rape…but there's Shannon Moore…XD.**

* * *

Angel of Avalon  
Rated: +18 – darkness; sex; violence  
Summary: MPREG. This was it. Shannon Moore, the skater child that had friends who left him because of his obsession, is being tricked by one of his long time enemies, Phil Brooks…who makes Shannon THINK he's pregnant but when the trick turns into something real…? Who'll believe Shannon at that point? SLASH.  
Genre: Drama/Angst

* * *

1

* * *

"Shannon!" Jeff dropped an object from his hand, a black patent leather bag as Shannon surfed from his skateboard from the stairs, doing a flip over Jeff and scaring the shit out of him because he thought he'd be hit by the wheels, as Shannon's board hit the ground and a laugh erupted from Shannon's lips.

Matt just glared at Shannon. "Stop it. You know that you could've hit him and those wheels aren't really cotton so I advise you to keep your skateboard away from my brother's face."

Shannon just continued to laugh while Jeff just rolled his eyes and grabbed onto his bag again, that somehow went along with his indigo denim vest, the golden glitter lining the pocketing detail and the jacket itself, especially on the back where it said '_Kärlek' _in bold golden glitter and Jeff's shirt was a white t-shirt as Shannon could see from Jeff's sleeveless vest. The most important thing on that look was his vest and the golden belt that he had slung onto his waist so perfectly.

Shannon's eyes drifted towards Matt, who was dressed into black pants that were splattered with white as if he had accidentally let white paint splatter over them and a black sweater. Shannon's eyes went to his own clothing, a faded sleeveless vest, a red sweater and black pants. They were such an odd bunch and just as Shannon was about to get towards the next class, Jeff grabbed onto Shannon's wrist and Shannon stared at him. "Jeff?"

Jeff blinked, clearing his throat for a moment. "Shan?"

"Yeah?"

Jeff blinked once more as if he was telling himself that the scene in front of him was real and Shannon could sense Jeff's nervousness. "…um…would you…go out with…me…this…weekend?" Jeff had very few males that were approved in Matt's opinion and Shannon was one of them. Matt did trust Shannon with his life but there was one thing he utterly despised about Shannon

* * *

He put his skateboarding before anything else.

He was failing every class…and didn't care as long as he can twist perfectly on his skateboard. He also neglected spending time with them because of it as well…his skateboard was his life and the Hardy's thought of dismantling the board but Shannon didn't ever seem to let go of it. They wouldn't be surprised if Shannon slept with that thing right beside him.

Shannon just stared at Jeff for a moment. "…I got a competition this weekend."

"Oh, what about the next?"

"I'm busy then too—"

And that was the last straw. Matt clutched his fists tightly and swung one right at Shannon's face, causing Jeff to shriek and jump up, horrified but the nervousness in his eyes were gone, replaced with pure horror and confusion as Matt just stared down at Shannon, anger concealing into his every pore and Matt continued to hit Shannon's face, until Matt was sure that there would be a bruise onto Shannon's flesh.

"…you…I won't fucking believe you, Shan! You know for how many fucking weeks has Jeff spent trying to just bring up the subject and God, I guess I didn't do anything when you missed his birthday or 'forgot' about stuff we planned months ago! Shan, you fucking changed! If you don't need us around then just say so. I'm so sick and tired of you ditching us_. I'm so sick and tired of you watching ditch Jeff like that when you know that he has feelings for you_."

Shannon just stared into Matt's eyes, hard brown but truth burned into every word that he said.

"If you guys were more into the stuff I liked…" Shannon started.

"What stuff? You are only interested in one thing and one thing only…this stupid skateboarding thing of yours. That's the _only_ thing you do, Shannon. We know. And we're so tired of it! Your life is just based on this. I know that your mother says you skip meals sometimes 'cause of it. If you don't even stop for a minute just to start eating then I don't know what in hell's name is wrong with you."

Shannon just stared at him for a moment before he swung a fist at Matt's face, jumping on top of him when Matt threw Shannon straight to the lockers beside them, Shannon's head hitting the metal of the locker in front of him and Shannon let out a gasp before he let his anger drive his body unstably, standing up and trying to push his boot into Matt's stomach while Matt's hand went to Shannon's leg and tripped him over, his head hitting the lockers once more as his head throbbed.

Matt just stared at him. "So what now, Shan…? Do you wanna stop pretending to know as if you can fight?"

"Matty-"

"_Shut up,_ Jeff." Matt snapped, clearly not in the mood for anyone.

Shannon just started hyperventilating but still jumped on top of Matt's body, his legs entwining around Matt's waist as Matt pushed him towards the locker, pinning him into position, their faces inches apart from each other as Shannon's hot breaths hit Matt's face, his eyes burning with fury. "If I fucking annoy you so much," Shannon snarled under his breath. "Then maybe you shouldn't be my friend anymore."

"Who wants you anyways?" Matt shoved Shannon aside, letting him hit the floor as his backpack finally spilled, books and papers and pencils flying everywhere as Shannon glared at Matt, ignoring the spilled contents of his bag for a moment. "And we won't see you again, Shannon."

Matt left, but Jeff still stayed for a moment, kneeling down to help Shannon pick up his textbooks and materials before shoving them back into Shannon's blue backpack. It was silent for a moment before Shannon just looked over at Jeff, knowing that there was no way in hell he was going to apologize for being himself when Jeff just stood up and brushed his pants, looking over at Shannon. "…bye."

It had a semi-permanent feeling that Shannon hated. But hell, if they didn't need him…then he didn't need them…

Right?

* * *

During lunch, Shannon sat alone, putting the tray of his food on a white table…away in a corner, watching Jeff and Matt laugh at something while Shannon picked at his food, the feeling of being famished a moment ago seemed to have gone away and then his eyes met olive eyes.

Fuck no.

Philip J. Brooks slipped beside Shannon, just smirking at him. Mocking him with his eyes. "…oh, who do we have here?"

"Get the fuck away from me, Brooks."

"Not so sweet, are you?"

Phil knew that Shannon was a far better skater, not that he'd admit that anyways. Phil just stared down at the tray of food that Shannon was messing with. "You know…you-"

"Just get this straight, Brooks. I don't like you and you don't like me…so just get the hell outta my sight and let me eat in peace."

"Oh, you'll pay. I was trying to be nice."

"Yeah right."

Phil turned around and was about to leave when he grabbed onto Shannon's plate and smeared the contents of the half-baked lasagna onto his face, causing it to drip from his face as Phil laughed and Shannon just glared, half angry, half hurt.

* * *

Night finally came.

Shannon didn't think he'd feel so alone. He felt guilty every time he picked up his skateboard and he hated that feeling…he wanted to call Jeff, or Matt, but he didn't want to say sorry…maybe it was just the first day feeling that would go away eventually. His heart pumped when he heard the sound of something…

Shannon walked towards his balcony, grabbing onto a vase from his table and about to hit his victim, Phil spun his face and Shannon dropped the vase, allowing the porcelain to crash into a million pieces as Shannon's heart rate went up five times. Phil started laughing. "Didn't your parents hear that?"

"My room is soundproof."

"Why?"

"…I used to sing a lot as a kid and I sounded like cats fighting." Shannon muttered as Phil continued to laugh, grabbing onto another vase and staring at it.

"What in fuck's name are you doing here…?"

Phil didn't answer him for a moment.

"Brooks! Answer me—"

"Fine." Phil cut him. "You really wanna know?"

Shannon nodded, slightly uncertain now but Phil swung the vase straight to his head, allowing the blood to pour out of his head, dots forming into Shannon's visions and the last thing that Shannon felt was Phil's hands onto Shannon's waistband as he unzipped Shannon's pants.

Then…all was black.

* * *

…**X3.**

**I hate to cut it off there but I really really wanna post this and I really really need to go to bed as well. XD. **

**X Sam.**


	2. 2

**Okay. I went back on my '_no Shannon rape'_ thing. There is Shannon rape…'cause Shannon was made for being raped. XD.**

* * *

2

* * *

Shannon allowed one eye to open.

Then the other, his eyes trying to fixate on the image in front of him.

He was trapped into this horrifying embrace of his long time enemy, Philip J. Brooks…Phil's soft breath disturbed him and fear burned through him. What in fuck's name had happened? He tried to remember but couldn't but he knew what had happened somehow…they were both naked and Shannon could still smell the scent of sex in the air and they were sticky because of Phil's sweat…which indicated that Phil had sex with him, and he lost his virginity to Phil…and he was unconscious during it all. No drugs or alcohol to hide the pain, just the pain itself eating through his body and breaking through his every bone and core and through his every soul…

Shannon didn't want this. He wanted to get up and call Jeff and Matt and tell them that he was sorry and bad stuff was happening without them. But he didn't. Instead, he lay there, bathed in sweat and the scent of sex…so strong…

* * *

He remembered that after a week or so, he just felt sick. Emotionally and physically…he wanted to throw up and he avoided seeing Jeff and Matt, avoiding all of their used to be hang outs and stayed alone, bathing into his solitude and then, in the middle of Chemistry class, Shannon cupped a hand through his mouth and ran towards the bathroom when the teacher had turned around to face the class but instead, faced a running Shannon. "That boy." The teacher mumbled under his breath.

Phil smirked to himself.

In his plan, he formed a well one as well…he'd given Shannon a tube of soup that a very sick child coughed on and topped it off with sex, just to make Shannon think he was pregnant for the moment. He even found out that a fact was that if you left a pregnancy test long enough, the test would be positive. Phil grinned to himself as he watched Shannon return, his face pale and his eyes swollen.

Jeff gasped. "Shanny?"

Matt just glared. "Faking sickness, Shannon?"

Shannon felt emotionally sick and couldn't respond. He sat down and held his head in his hands, trying to get through the motion sickness. "Do you need to go home, Shannon?" the teacher asked, as sweetly as he could. "…did you just vomit?"

Shannon nodded his head, his stomach wrenching. "Yes."

"…Matthew, Jeffery, you know where Shannon lives, no? You take him home…his mother is out of town for the time being, no? And you know where he lives…" the teacher started.

Matt nodded his head. "Sure."

Jeff just followed Matt as he grabbed onto Shannon's wrist and pulled him backwards while Phil just shook his head and planted the pregnancy test into Shannon's backpack before he walked away and Jeff just sat down beside Shannon in the car, while Shannon rummaged through his backpack, dropping the notebook and the pregnancy test as well. Jeff just raised his eyebrow and grabbed onto the object, staring at the horrifying blue sign.

"Oh. My. God." Jeff said. "Matt! Shanny's pregnant!"

Matt just burst into laughter. "No seriously…"

Jeff waved the pregnancy test in front of Matt's face. Matt stopped the car and horror ran through his mind as he stared at the test in front of him, grabbing onto it and staring at it for what seemed like forever. "Shannon Moore, are you or are you not a virgin? And isn't it impossible for guys to get pregnant! And…and…"

Shannon's head was spinning. "I…I'm not a virgin, Matt."

"Fuck!" Matt swore. "All this happened last night? Oh great, Shannon! We can't leave you alone for _two minutes_…"

Shannon just stared at Matt, trying to hold back tears as his face crumpled with pain. "God…I…" Shannon's throat felt like it was closing up. "I just wanna go home! Just leave me alone! Just go away! PLEASE!"

"But Shanny, you're pregnant! You need us!"

"I'm not going anywhere near him!" Matt exclaimed. "I'm going to the Doctor right now and straightening this entire thing out! He's not pregnant. Maybe it's his Mom's or something…wait…she's out of town…maybe it's from the girl that Shannon fucked. It's stupid to think that a girl that Shannon fucked could turn him pregnant…"

Shannon felt hesitant to include that he was fucked by a guy…but he didn't add that at all.

* * *

"_No_. He's not _pregnant_! What gave you that idea? He just has a stomach flu."

"There!"

Jeff still patted onto Shannon's arm, "you should go rest, Shanny. God, I missed you yesterday. It isn't the same without you…"

Shannon nodded his head and Matt laughed. "See? What I tell you! I'm always right. Now go and rest, bitch and I'll deal with you later."

The minute that Shannon was dropped off at his house, Shannon slipped in, confused yet relieved. He couldn't get pregnant anyways. Like Matt said, it wasn't natural for men to have babies…but then he stopped when he saw Phil in front of him and in seconds, Phil attacked him, pinning him towards the now locked door and attacking Shannon's lips with a vicious kiss. Phil wasn't scared of getting Shannon's fever—no, he wanted Shannon and he wanted him now. He wanted to make Shannon's life a miserable Hell. Phil threw Shannon towards the floor and instantly, tore off Shannon's pants, along with Shannon's underwear, stroking Shannon's ass then slapping it. "Fuck." Shannon swore. "What are you doing?"

Shannon wasn't gay…no…tears sprung towards Shannon's eyes as Phil pulled down his pants and underwear, leaving him naked, with only a shirt that he took off in seconds and then he drove through Shannon with a want and need…then he tore off Shannon's shirt, causing him to scream with horror. "LET GO OF ME!"

Phil laughed. Nobody was around at this time. Phil slipped in and out of Shannon, making him scream in horror and pain. What in hell's name was this? Phil grabbed onto Shannon's hear, both of them sweating madly as Phil's moist lips tackled with Shannon's, Phil hungrily kissing him, his tongue enjoying Shannon's taste then Phil pulled apart, Shannon breathlessly falling onto the cold pavement.

* * *

It seemed like the fever symptoms never ended.

For a month now, Shannon had been throwing up nonstop, had felt as if there was something…something wrong with him…and when he went to take a pregnancy test, and the result was positive…he was sure these things were busted and he'd tell his Mother to go to a Doctor next time she wanted to see if she was pregnant. He didn't even know why he took a pregnancy test…he just wanted to rule out everything.

A week later, Shannon went to the Doctor, feeling the need to pass out through every step as he laid onto the cot and the Doctor tried every test, through the ultrasound, the Doctor's eyes widened. "You…you're pregnant."

Shannon's eyes widened. "W-what?"

The Doctor pointed to the fetus in the screen.

"You see that?"

Shannon saw it. He'd seen this a hundred times, when his mother stayed with her friends and they showed her their ultrasounds…the fetus… Shannon gasped; tears springing to his eyes…this was real. He was really pregnant and nobody would believe him…

Matt just watched as Shannon walked to school. He raised an eyebrow. "Where's your skateboard?"

"I'm still sick." Shannon snapped over at Matt while Matt sighed and shook his head.

"Shannon, I'm sorry about the fight…I really miss hanging out with you…can we just forget about everything for now?" Matt asked, hoping for a yes and Shannon did nod his head, hugging him tightly.

"I'm pregnant." Shannon finally said and it felt like a burden off his shoulders.

"You already tried this trick with us." Matt laughed.

"I'm pregnant." Shannon repeated, his eyes bubbling with tears.

"…hey, hey, the waterworks…?"

"I'm pregnant!" Shannon exclaimed again, shoving the ultrasound towards Matt's face and Matt just stared at it before laughing it off, stroking Shannon's hair.

"Dude, it's just a joke. Like the pregnancy test thing. It's gonna be alright."

Shannon didn't say anything else about it. He just nodded his head and looked down at his feet.

"Now, you gonna compete in the skateboarding finals?"

That was his dream. To win it.

It was the best skateboarders of the US, playing, one final battle of all battles…and Shannon had gotten picked…now he was going to battle with the best 10…and if he won, he'd have a sports scholarship. Shannon knew it. It was really something to be a part of it. Shannon bit down his lower lip and then nodded his head, trying to push the thought of his baby at the back of his head. "I'll be there."

* * *

…**Kimber, this might end happily. Don't judge it just yet! XD.**

**X Sam.**


	3. 3

**FIC! **

* * *

3

* * *

Shannon's fingers traced along the skateboard of his.

He'd spent hours just thinking—he'd have to throw away his entire future for a baby he didn't even want but the thought of abortion made Shannon shudder. His mother told him that his parents wanted to abort him but then she'd gotten too attached to the fetus. Shannon thought of that…Shannon's hands onto his smooth belly…he wondered what excuse would he say for gaining all that weight. Stress? Besides, pregnant women at their fifth or sixth month, really showed the fact they were pregnant. It wasn't just being overweight…it didn't even look like just being overweight.

Shannon sighed once more…he can't imagine himself pregnant, parading around with opened jeans held by an elastic band. Shannon knew about pregnancy since his mother always brought her friends over and they'd go goo goo ga ga about recipes and ways and Shannon just wished he could remember them right now.

Then, as if on cue, he heard a voice.

"Shannon? Baby? What are you doing outside?"

His mother…Caroline.

Shannon's eyes turned from the board in his hands to her and a bunch of her friends who always came over, Layla, Jenny, and Francesca. Caroline sat down beside Shannon, looking at the clear sadness that seemed to invade Shannon's pure green eyes. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Shannon's eyes was holding back tears. How could he tell her…? How could he tell her all of the stuff that was happening to him? Shannon shook his head and turned to look at his flat stomach, she'd never believe him until later…

"Mom…" Shannon whispered. "I'm gay."

Caroline's eyes pooled with shock then she shook her head. "I suppose it was somehow our fault." Jenny nodded, sitting beside Shannon and holding his hand. "We got you so used to the soft side, watching chick flicks with us and hearing us talk about pregnancies and men and so…you just got caught up in it."

Shannon nodded his head, running his hand through his stomach. Even if nothing kicked, he could still feel something there…he swallowed once and stared at his mother. "Mom, you don't understand, I'm…I'm not a virgin. I…I'm _pregnant_!"

Caroline cupped a hand through her mouth as gasps of shock escaped the other girls' lips and then Shannon pulled out the ultrasound, showing it to his Mom… "there. Look at it." Shannon traced a finger along the tiny particle…but she knew, he knew, they all knew, it was a fetus. Shannon's.

Shannon bit down his lower lip. He didn't want to tell her he was raped. That would make him lose all maniless. "His name is Phil Brooks…I…um…" he stammered.

"…sweetheart." Caroline's eyes were still widened. "How?"

Shannon looked up at the sky. "The Doctor told me that not all my hormones are male…I have feminine hormones. He said that your hormones somehow got mixed with my own, that my body thinks it's a girl's…and that I can't change it! It's confused so that's why it's allowing me to carry a baby. That's also why I'm aroused to men."

Caroline stroked Shannon's hair. "Oh God. I'm so sorry…we should bring Phil over to dinner. We need to discuss this with him…"

"Okay."

Caroline kissed Shannon's forehead. "Come on, sweetheart…do Matt and Jeff know?"

Shannon shook his head. "I…I don't wanna tell them! Please, don't make meh tell them. They'll hate me forever…" Shannon's eyes were now spilling with tears. "I just made up with them! I don't wanna be alone!"

Jelnny just stroked Shannon's hair and then Francesca stepped in the conversation. "My nephew is John Cena and Layla has a son named Mike Mizanin. They both are in love and going to get married this June…both of them are young but want to get married before college. They have been together for years on end and I trust that John will keep Mike safe—but I think they'll be ecstatic to help out Shannon in his pregnancy! What do you think?"

"Oh yes!" Jenny exclaimed. "They're sweet children…and they go to Shannon's high school so they can also help him during school."

Caroline nodded her head. "So it's settled…"

**

* * *

**

John Cena was eighteen years old and Mike Mizanin was fifteen years old. Three years later, they were planning on getting married.

Francesca and Layla described their relationship. That Mike lived with John sometimes, and that John stayed over at Mike's much, they couldn't be seperated and they took things slow…John loved Mike with every inch of his heart and Mike had as well, they were inseperable and John was rarely seen without Mike.

Shannon just felt jealous and scared. He wanted to pretend that he liked Phil, just to get out of the entire explaining that it was a rape…and he needed to tell Phil, that he was really pregnant. When they came around, kissing and touchy-feely, Shannon felt exluded as Mike gave John a soft kiss and then turned towards Shannon. Mike changed Shannon's clothing from fitted to loose and baggy and then Mike gave Shannon a bath, telling him that he needed to be completely relaxed and at peace because too much stress was bad for the baby. Mike then took Shannon to the supermarket to get a ton of Vitamin C-enriched foods. They discussed that Shannon would have to stay off his medications off a while so that the baby wouldn't be pumped of drugs.

The minute that they stepped out of the supermarket, Mike offered to drive Shannon to Phil's and Shannon tried to vaguely remember the address of his enemy. They had to work on a project earlier this year and Shannon and Phil failed it anyways 'cause they couldn't go through the presentation without biting at each other's throats. Mike stopped by Phil's house and Mike could see that Phil was on the couch, eating a bowl of popcorn and watching a movie and Mike grinned. "That is one handsome man."

Shannon nodded his head and walked inside, while Mike waited outside. Shannon told Phil that he needed to talk to him and pulled him out of the window's voice, where Mike could see everything. Then when Shannon was sure he was out of Mike's sight, Phil stared at him. "Well, bitch?"

Shannon shoved him the ultrasound results. "…look at that."

"Fuck! You can really get pregnant!" Phil exclaimed then his eyes blazed with fury. "You fucking bitch! You didn't tell me that! KILL IT! I don't want my baby to be in your damn body!"

Phil grabbed onto Shannon's hair and tugged at it, kicking his thigh. "Hey! Watch it! You might hurt the baby!"

Phil was about to fist hit Shannon's stomach but Shannon jumped out of Phil's hit and sighed. "Please don't!" Shannon exclaimed. "I just need you to pretend that you're my boyfriend for sometime! Your family is leaving town in a month or so to go to Chicago, right? Just don't tell them that and when the time comes, act all surprised and teary before you go away! I'll work the rest out myself…"

Phil nodded. "Fine, bitch but until then…" Phil pushed Shannon to the wall, biting his ear. "I get to do whatever I want with you in private."

Shannon was shivering but he nodded his head. What could he do? He couldn't tell anyone that he was raped by this man. He couldn't—it would make him seem way too weak. He'd rather try and put up with Phil's shit. Shannon stepped out of the doorway with Phil behind him after Shannon discussed the dinner plan.

Mike grinned. "Hello, I'm Michael Mizanin."

"Philip Brooks." Phil kissed Shannon's cheek, making him shiver but Mike presumed it was from pleasure. Mike walked over towards them.

"You two are lucky. You can have kids but John and me would have to go a long shot to get children…"

Phil shrugged. "I didn't want a kid right now though. I'd wait a few years though. I'm like sixteen and Shannon's fifteen. We're too young for a child…but we can handle it. 'Cause I love him with all my heart."

Shannon was shocked. Phil seemed to say it as if it was true. Shannon couldn't believe how good Phil was in acting…the car ride was silent and when they got there, Caroline walked out and hugged Phil before letting him walk inside.

Once they were all seated, Caroline started a conversation while eating a spoonful of rice. "What are your plans for the future, Phil?"

Phil cocked his head to one side. "I just wanted to become a pro in skateboarding. You can make a career out of that you know."

Jenny grinned. "Shannon likes skateboarding, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does." Francesca smiled warmly. "But isn't it dangerous for him to skateboard with the baby? I mean…all those flips and tricks! He might fall down!"

"I won't fall down." Shannon chuckled. "When was the last time I fell from my skateboard? Two years ago?"

Caroline nodded. "But you should stop skateboarding for a while."

"Just the finals! Matt and Jeff would be suspicious if I don't show up!" Shannon argued. "Besides, I want to do it…"

Phil laughed. "Just this one competetion, angelface. I don't want you hurting my baby! Okay?"

Shannon nodded. "Okay…"

It was so creepy…how Phil treated him almost as if he loved him. Phil looked over at Caroline, sighing. "He hates his body so much….I feel so sad for him. Shannon thinks he's hideous."

Shannon's eyes widened. The minx…

"We need to do something about that. Don't we?"

"Oh, Shannon! You never told me that!"

Philip Jack Brooks was a cunning liar.

**

* * *

**

It ish sad!

X Sam.


	4. 4

**The plot thickens…YAY.**

4

Shannon Moore hated Phil Brooks with all of his body.

But he'd never let anyone know but God, if he could… Phil was now in his room, after dinner, and he slipped in beside him, biting into Shannon's ear and Shannon pushed him off. Phil grinned. "Remember…I get to do whatever I want," Phil grabbed Shannon's waistband and looked down at his jeans. "I want you to pretend that you're the one who wants me…bad."

"You want me to pretend as if you're some God?" Shannon snapped at him, and then Phil nodded his head, smirking, knowing that he had his way with Shannon and to that, Shannon shut the door and knelt down beside Phil, slipping out of his jeans and Phil's hand snaked around Shannon's waist as he bit at the smooth, silky flesh near Shannon's thigh. Shannon wanted nothing more than to push him away. He didn't know what that would do to his baby.

Shannon bit down his lower lip. "Stop."

"No, Shan, didn't I tell you to pretend that you want me?" Phil said, biting down at the flesh again.

Shannon nodded and tried to pull all of his thoughts away, he thought of things that made him happy but they only made him sadder. Thinking about skateboarding made him want to burst into tears because he won't be able to play right—it wasn't a fair game, he knew tricks but he was too scared that it'll hurt his baby and then came Jeff and Matt, who would never believe that he was pregnant now…so he bit down his lip and looked down at Phil. "I want you." Shannon said, in the fakest voice ever. "I want you so bad, Philly…" his voice was shaking and he was trembling.

Phil bit at Shannon's leg and looked at him, 'say it right."

"I want you." Shannon repeated, his voice seemed as tortured as his soul was and that was when Shannon felt a sharp pain and he looked down to see Phil digging a pocketknife into his thigh, blood seeping through and Shannon was hyperventilating, looking at him, trying to make his voice as seductive as possible. "Oh, I want you, baby…"

Phil nodded. "That's more like it."

Shannon needed to concentrate on this, needed to concentrate on how he sounded like, to Phil and to himself, and he looked down as Phil started biting and damaging the flesh of his before Phil jumped on top of Shannon, pinning him to the bed and Phil stared at Shannon's body for a moment, ripping the clothing with his teeth and biting down at the flesh, as hard as he could've, and he stood up, walking towards the table where a glass bottle of Mountain Dew was left on the table.

Phil smirked, smashing the bottle to pieces and grabbing onto a huge glassy piece before digging it into Shannon's thigh. Shannon could feel his body's urge to tremble and he did shiver at the pain, and he bit down his lower lip, trying to keep himself stable as he continued, 'ohh…baby, I love it! I want more…_rougher_…"

Phil nodded and then pushed the glassy piece all the way through his flesh, before saying a soft 'oops' but he wasn't sorry at all. He pushed his finger into the mess to try and get the piece out and all that Shannon could've felt with a searing type of pain digging through him, clawing and maiming him…attacking his body as the nausea overtook him. Just as Phil got the glass out, he brought another huge piece of glass and carved it around Shannon's leg, the sweet blood seeping through and Phil's tongue lapped away at it, writing a name on Shannon…and the second that Shannon looked at it, he let out a gasp.

Phil was writing Jeff's name on the flesh.

He was trying to frame Jeff for the blood, the scar that is going to form on it…the pulsing blood of the name '_Jeffery Nero Hardy'…_

Shannon wanted to grab onto something but he couldn't. He wanted to throw up, badly and he tried to pull himself into pieces.

"Shannon? Are you in there?"

Phil pushed the piece of glass into Shannon's hand and Phil let out a scream, 'no, Shanny, don't!"

"Shannon?"

Phil smirked before pushing the door open, letting Caroline walk in and let out a scream. Shannon looked up at his mother, tears cascading down her face and it made him want to hold back his own tears as Caroline ran towards him, embracing him tightly. Phil just looked down. "I tried to stop him…he's my baby…" Phil walked towards Shannon and stroked Shannon's hair 'lovingly'. "But he couldn't be stopped…I'm sorry…"

"There's blood on you."

"…yeah, I tried to tear the glass away from it but he wouldn't have that."

Caroline just stared down at Shannon. "Baby, you're beautiful."

Phil shot him a glare and Shannon just stared down at the bed. "I'm hideous." Shannon said, trying to make it sound real. "I'm so fucking ugly…" then he could feel a bang of pain as he looked over at the mirror across the room and he really did feel horrible at the moment, he could see all the faults in him, every flaw carved in front of him but he shook his head.

Caroline stroked Shannon's hair. "And…" her eyes went to where Jeff's name was carved. "Oh My God."

Phil smirked, raising an eyebrow at Shannon. "Tell him, Shanny. That you love…_him_ more than you've ever loved me." Phil looked like he was going to cry at the moment and Shannon wanted to slap him, as if that could bring back the smirk that was on his face a few moments ago, 'that you've always loved him first and then me second…I don't think you should take care of the baby, Shannon. No. Not after you've gone through all these problems."

"I think that's the case." Caroline stated, looking at Shannon. "Shanny, baby, if you don't clean your act up, I'm going to have to give the baby over to Phil."

Shannon's eyes were now filled with tears. It wasn't fair. Phil hurt him. Phil did this and Shannon was feeling all the agony of this, all the desolation and distress burning into the deepest vein into his heart…all because of Philip Jack Brooks, who was going to take this child that was forming into him and then, Shannon thought of what would happen to the baby—Shannon would throw away everything, everything in the whole wide world, just to raise this baby right. Shannon knew right then, how much he adorned this child, this child of a rapist, this child…this child that seemed to give him so much trouble…

Shannon loved him.

**AngelOfAvalon**

The next day, Shannon had to go back to school.

Mike, upon hearing of yesterday's events, was looking through Shannon's locker and backpack for anything he could harm himself with, even the simplest things, like the tip of a pencil made Mike worry but Shannon assured Mike, that since they had the same classes, nothing was going to happen. Mike watched as Jeff and Matt walked towards Shannon, who was now feeling too nauseous to even be there but he had to cope with it. He'd be feeling it for the next nine months.

"Shanny!" Jeff exclaimed, embracing him tightly as Shannon just stared down at the floor, trying to forget about the nausea more than anything and Jeff's lips turned from the sweetest of smiles to a frown, as he realized Shannon's clearly depressed face. "…Shannon, what's wrong?"

Shannon shot a look over at Mike, who spoke out for him. "Shanny and I had a rough night yesterday." Mike wrapped his arms around Shannon and kissed his cheek. "I do love him after all…but he doesn't realize that."

Shannon was horrified. Mike pretended to be together with him in front of Matt and Jeff? They didn't even know he was gay…so in school, Mike and Shannon were together…and in home, Phil and Shannon pretended to be together and Mike and his parents all thought that Shannon had a thing for Jeff…his head was spinning now with the thoughts. "Love him?" Matt burst out into laughter. "Okay, Mike…you're his cousin? Brother?"

Shannon felt Mike spinning him and pressing him towards the lockers, Mike's lips covering with Shannon's as Shannon felt Mike's tongue entangle with his own. Shannon was shocked. Mike and John seemed so…in love and now, Mike was kissing him? In front of Jeff and Matt? Mike pulled apart to face a shocked Jeff and Matt.

"Shanny? Are you…gay?" Jeff asked, and Shannon just stared at Mike who was holding him, trying to protect him.

"…yes." Shannon said, that was the most truth that he'd said in a long time and it felt so good…Mike's hands wrapped around Shannon's waist as Mike pulled Shannon away before pulling him into a closet and shutting the door, snapping it shut. "You…" Mike started, blinking. "You aren't together with Phil."

"…how—?"

Mike shook his head. "I know. I know when two people like each other and when they don't and I checked around…Phil's your enemy. What did he do? Rape you? Huh, baby?" Mike's hand ran across Shannon's stomach.

"Baby?" Shannon choked out. "Mike…what in hell's name is going on?"

"He raped you." Mike bit down his lower lip. "I saw the entire thing. I know that he raped you. I know that he pretended that you hated your body…and I know that he wants nothing to do with you. I know that you're the most beautiful thing I've seen in my life. I've been stalking you since I was _ten_, Shannon. You just never noticed. I know you. I know that you're gay…and I've been pretending to be in love with John Cena—_but now, you're mine_." Mike said the last part with such certainty in his voice. "I can tell everyone everything, Shanny. I know all your secrets. I know about the first drink you've had…the nights you told everyone you were out, when you used up all that time getting high and drinking—"

"Stop! Fine!" Shannon exclaimed, breathing heavily as Mike kissed Shannon's neck before kissing his lips.

"I didn't want it to be this way…" Mike said, his hand going to Shannon's jeans as he unzipped them and let them drop towards the floor, Mike's hand running across Shannon's waistband as he pulled Shannon's underwear down as well. Mike stripped out of his own clothing, not caring about the sound of the bell ringing. Mike shoved himself inside of Shannon, feeling the glorious feel of Shannon, just Shannon and Mike, nobody else to interrupt them…Mike grinned, just feeling Shannon. "…I wanted you to love me."

Shannon just stared up at the ceiling.

"Tell me you love me." Mike snapped, biting at Shannon's flesh.

"I love you." Shannon's arms went around Mike's neck, remembering the torture that Phil had given him yesterday for not being cooperative and he started kissing Mike's neck, feeling the pure feel of Mike and every moment, Shannon felt like dying. He wanted to. He was nothing but a tool for sex now.

First Phil…now, Mike…and what next?

And what about John? What about the baby? What about Jeff and Matt? Mike pulled his lips away from Shannon's lips and stared at his body. "God…I can't believe this beautiful little body will be huge…pregnant." Mike said the last word as if it was a disease. "Get rid of it! I don't want his baby in you…no, it should be _mine_."

Shannon looked over at him, tears threatening to spill as he nodded his head. For a moment, Mike was the scariest person alive. "…o-okay…" there was this type of hunger, this type of lust, this type of dark, twisted love into Mike's eyes…that made Shannon want to cry…

Then he heard the sound of the door opening and there, Phil stood. Phil's eyes hardened. "Mizanin…"

"Brooks…"

Both of them stared at each other before Phil smirked. Phil shut the door behind him and put a chair in front of it, sitting on it. "…so, Mizanin, what are you doing with the mother of my child?"

"…he's mine. You know how much I want him. You can have Cena. You've always wanted John." Mike's lower lip was trembling.

"And the baby…? You forgot that." Phil snapped.

"Abortion!" Mike exclaimed. "I don't want him to have your fucking baby. I don't want the love of my life to be tainted with this hideous baby of yours."

Phil walked over to Shannon and looked over at him. "No." Phil said, with determination. "Him and I had a deal and I love watching him squirm…no, he's keeping the baby and Mizanin, if you want him so bad, you have to find another way to get rid of this baby…but if the baby's with him, then yeah, I'm with him as well. You don't wanna mess with me, you jackass."

"You don't even like Shannon." Mike snapped. "You've hated him your entire life."

"…and this is why I don't wanna step out of it. Shannon is out for my skateboarding league and if I let him take out the baby, who knows how long it is until he gets pregnant again? Weeks? Months? But I know he's better than me and I won't let him win. No. Fuck that. As long as he has my baby now, it's torturing him knowing that I'm gonna win…no, this is the weakness I want from him. I'm not letting you fucking let him abort." Phil snarled under his breath, stroking Shannon's arm. "This is my shot and I am going to win with Shannon Moore out of the way."

Shannon's eyes were now sparkling with tears. "…all this for a shot at the finals? Phil…" Shannon was crying now, too hard for words. "…you're both torturing me! Leave me the hell alone!"

"…oh, hormones." Phil realized then slapped Shannon up, making him stand upright. Shannon instantly stopped crying, now scared around Phil's presence. "Oh, you know what I wanna do to you right now? You do anything that this bastard says and you know what? I'm not gonna take my chances. If I catch you with Michael Mizanin again, I swear, Shannon Moore, that I won't only let you do the abortion, I'd do it…with my hands."

Shannon knew that Phil was serious. "And…" Phil stepped in front of Shannon's face. "It _won't_ be pleasant."

Shannon nodded his head as he wore his clothes and then stepped out of the closet, running towards his class, already late and looking over at the class. "Can…can I go to the bathroom? I-"

He needed to throw up so bad.

"…you're late to my class and you're asking me if you can go to the bathroom?" the Math teacher retorted, making the whole class laugh at Shannon's stupidity. Shannon just dropped his bag and ran out of the class, not bothering to hear a 'yes' or 'no' anymore…as he slipped inside of the bathroom, and ran into a stall, shutting it before kneeling down the toilet and throwing him as violently as he could've…tears streaming down his face. Badly. He spent the entire two classes in there, just throwing up the little food he'd eaten…his body shaking and his head spinning.

Before the end of the second period, Shannon returned to the Math class, looking as pale as Hell and shaking, kneeling down to get his backpack. "Moore, you're—"her eyes went to Shannon's face. He'd never felt so sick in his life and it showed in his face what kind of Hell he was going through. "…someone take him to the nurse."

Jeff stood up and walked towards his friend before Mike could even take another breath, as Jeff helped Shannon stand up. Jeff just couldn't understand. Shannon seemed so fine this morning…how did he get so sick? And yesterday, Shannon was acting kind of strange as Jeff took him over towards the nurse, in the middle of the hallway, Shannon vomited all over his clothing, making him curse underneath his breath. Jeff helped him towards the nurse but she was absent. He still made him sit down and looked through his bag, having a second pair of clothing for emergencies. Jeff only hoped that his clothes would fit his short friend.

Jeff helped Shannon take off his tee, and then just as he was about to pull Shannon's pants off, Shannon shook his head. "Don't." Shannon was begging now.

Jeff shook his head. "You can't do it. You're too vulnerable. Don't worry, Shanny. I'm straight. I won't do anything…" Jeff forcefully but gently pulled the pants down and slipped it off then his eyes caught exactly what Shannon wanted to hide…the fresh cut that had Jeff's name on it…

Jeff's eyes widened. "Oh…Shan…" Jeff was dazed now. "Sorry, Shan…I'm not…"

"I can explain!" Shannon exclaimed. "It was…I…I was…I was asleep. I didn't know what happened. I just woke up and this was carved in."

Jeff shook his head. "You had a dream of me?"

"It was a nightmare." Shannon rambled on, trying to get something out of it. "A sort of horrible nightmare of you being stabbed by this guy and I just woke up…with this…and…God, I feel so tired."

Jeff, who was training to be in the medical field, pulled out a white bottle from his bag and gave it to Shannon. "Look, Matt had a bit of sleepwalking problems before…and this helped him. They're sleeping pills."

Shannon nodded.

"Take one before you sleep and all will be fine."

Shannon wanted to tell him everything right then as he stashed the bottle into his bag but he couldn't. He wanted to tell him about all the secrets he'd kept before, he wanted to tell him about the rape, about Mike's obsession, about everything but instead, he just slipped into the clothes, physically there, but mentally, he was in this tortured space of pain…where agony just controlled his every thought…

**Aww…XD.**

…**I now that Kimber is probably screaming at meh right now but hey…you know who I am. XP.**

**X Sam.**


	5. 5

**...I do not promise a happy ending. XD.**

* * *

5

* * *

Shannon's hand was rubbing his stomach.

He moaned and screamed with pain that morning as he arose from bed. "Someone! Someone! Help!" he said, blood pooling from his thighs where he looked up, seeing that Phil was holding onto a knife, blotted with blood. "You! Why?"

"Because you didn't let me touch you yesterday."

Shannon had blacked out before they could—and he hated Phil so much. It hadn't even made it to a week pregnant and he was just so happy it wasn't showing yet. He knew it took a few months but he was just sure he was going to be different. He felt so damn nauseous and he just wanted to drop dead from the pain that was rippling through him, like acid…and then Phil leaned down beside him, kissing onto Shannon's stomach. "You're so the baby type, you fatass."

Shannon looked at the mirror, breathing heavily. There was no change just yet—but then, as Phil made him aware of it…was he really a fat bitch? Mike walked into the room that morning, holding a tray of breakfast to Shannon, filled with tofu and fruit and Shannon pulled his head away. His stomach twisted. He didn't want that food…no, he was very specific right now. He wanted a cup of vanilla yogurt, toppled with raspberries and a mass of berries in the center, crushed nuts inside the mixture of cold. Shannon shook his head at the sight of the tofu and fruit mixture, standing up and making his way towards the bathroom.

Later on, he slipped on a sweatshirt and jeans, slipping out of the room then he remembered that tonight was the contest…his stomach twisted. He didn't want to be there but he had to be there. Everyone expected him to be there and so did Phil, who knew all about his pregnancy.

Caroline noticed that as well, that it was the date of the skateboarding contest. Caroline had given Shannon a bit of food. "Promise me no more skateboarding after this for nine months." Shannon nodded his head, miserably. Skateboarding was what Shannon was passionate about but now, every time he let the vision of skateboarding bathe across his mind, he saw his baby, dead, into his arms. His stomach violently twisted. It used to be his passion. Now, the sixteen year old had a baby that he was passionate about—and he didn't want it to die because of a flip he might do wrong…

Shannon stood up and walked towards the garden, sitting down and Caroline walked towards him, sitting beside him. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Shannon looked up. "Nothing. Sleeping problems. Jeff gave me pills." That night, Jeff had walked him home that night after a night at the Hardy household so he had to take one in front of Jeff—yet when he really had sleeping problems, he'd taken another two pills before falling asleep.

"I trust Jeff's medication skills…" Caroline grinned, stroking Shannon's blonde hair. "Are you gonna hold up?"

Shannon nodded his head, fixing his bandana. "Yeah…but I still can't believe that I'm pregnant. I mean… I just can't see it." Shannon stroked his own stomach, slumping his head on Caroline's shoulder.

"At least Phil loves you."

Shannon nodded his head. "Yeah…he does…" he could almost hear the hint of doubt in his voice as he tried to fake his voice but he didn't care as Caroline squeezed Shannon's hand. "I feel so fat…" Shannon whispered. He really did.

It was Phil screwing with his brain, making him think of these things—and it hurt so bad.

**~.AngelOfAvalon.~**

Matt and Jeff made their way towards their seats.

In Jeff's hand was a bag and in the other, was a huge drink of Cola, as Matt sat down, holding onto a bucket of popcorn and a glass of Cola. He put the Cola down and ate a bit from his popcorn, looking over at Jeff. "…I can't believe you dragged me here."

"You know Shanny needs our support."

Matt looked over the contestants, seeing that Shannon was talking to Phil, Shannon looked like he was dragged down there—like he didn't want to be there at all. In the race part of the skateboarding league, they all huddled into one position, all getting ready to skateboard towards the end and who reached first, won.

And so, went the whistle.

Shannon hurried, but he felt a huge twist of pain, followed by a blow in his stomach…he couldn't concentrate and he knew he normally wouldn't done it but looking over at Phil, who was ahead of him, he thought of his baby…he just couldn't do it and with that, Phil hit the back of Shannon's skateboard, throwing him off balance and he hit the floor, landing onto his back.

"See ya!"

Shannon sighed. His Mother didn't want to come because she was busy and so were her friend's. They had to go to find clothes for one of her pregnant friends and Shannon felt his body twist in agony as a skater stopped and helped Shannon up, who looked almost dead. "Thanks." Shannon simply said, picking up his skateboard and running away from the athlete. Shannon threw the board onto the floor and ran towards the woman's bathroom by accident, shutting the door and then bursting into tears.

He heard a bunch of girls scream, pushing him out of the bathroom door, before shutting the door behind him. He laid down there miserably before forcing himself up and getting back into the competition, for the second part… he waited until they called his name and eventually, they had.

At that point, Shannon's stomach was still twisting and entangling in pain as he drove off the ramp…

Shannon felt a huge pang of pain on his stomach, pressing downwards his thighs and thinking of the thighs and the cut made the pain there worse and worse as he tripped, landing on his stomach, "_No_!"

A skater helped Shannon up but Shannon was still horrified, thinking that he'd flattened the child as his head started to spin…

"No…no…"

He felt Matt's hands onto Shannon's waist. "Shanny?"

"No!" Shannon, holding onto his stomach, was trembling as Phil walked towards him, glaring at him as Shannon begged, pleading for any type of help but instead Phil jumped on top of him, hitting his stomach harder. "No! Get off! You're hurting…you're hurting him!"

Phil was kicking at him as Matt tore him away from Shannon.

"Get out of here, Brooks! I see you near Shannon again and I'll cremate you!" Matt meant it, with every core of his being that Phil was going to get hurt if he dared touched Shannon again. Matt turned to the shaking Shannon, helping him upwards but Shannon felt so sick, so weak…

And then the blackness overtook him.

**~.AngelOfAvalon.~**

"_Baby!" _

_Shannon looked down at the baby, genderless, in a yellow sleepsuit, waving their tiny little fingers and grinning as the baby tired to reach out for Shannon. Shannon reached his hand towards his child, just a little closer…_

_Then he fell into the cold ocean…_

_Everything just got…dark._

_Then he could hear the baby's screams…_

"_No!"_

"_No!"_

"No!" Both Matt and Jeff were holding Shannon down as Shannon revved from his two-day sleep, Shannon went to the IV fluid he was taking…apparently, he wasn't feeding his baby correctly, which explained why Shannon was feeling so tired… Shannon fell onto the bed, as he was breathing softly. This wasn't his hospital. No, this was a different hospital…with a different doctor and a different nurse…

"My baby." Shannon was trembling.

Mike walked towards Shannon as well, 'baby," Mike stroked Shannon's hair, kissing onto Shannon's lips, soft and sweet, while Mike laid onto the bed, holding onto Shannon's cheek and then leaning in for a kiss yet again. Then Caroline walked in and Mike broke away from the kiss, looking at her, confusion splattered across his face as John walked closer, being beside her and he looked at Mike. "You…you said you loved me," John said, his eyes widening. "You—you liked that Shannon bitch, didn't you?"

Mike's hand stroked against Shannon's thigh. "Yes."

Shannon whimpered.

"Shannon's in love with Phil, that matters as well before you go on kissing onto Shanny." John stuck out his tongue.

_?_

Matt and Jeff's eyes widened. "PHIL BROOKS?"

"Yeah!" John exclaimed.

"You mean the same guy who'd been abusing Shannon for about a year or so now? Shannon and Phil hate each other!" Jeff explained, walking towards Shannon. "Hell, Shannon has an entire website dedicated to how much he hates Phil."

"Shannon, what's going on here?" Caroline asked, her face drenched of horror.

"…truth is," Mike started to speak up, his voice soft. "I've always loved Shannon Moore but I know he doesn't stand a chance with me…so I went out with John. Then we met again and we realized we had feelings for each other and then Phil comes in and gets Shanny drunk, gets him into bed, thinking that he'll be too busy thinking about the pain he was in to compete—and Shannon thought that Caroline would hate knowing that he got drunk that one time so he got attached to me…thinking that I could fix him…you see, I had to break the news to John and I didn't think he'd take it well so we've been dating as secret. Shannon hated the fact that I was with another man so he said that he was with Phil to get back at me."

Shannon's eyes widened. That was well thought up.

"FUCK YOU, BITCH!"

That was when they turned around to see Phil Brooks, standing there, pouncing on top of Shannon, grabbing onto his hair, and throwing a punch at Shannon's thigh, just near his crotch. Shannon was crying again as Mike pushed Phil out of the way. Phil was angry and hated everything…

Mike said something into Phil's ear that caused him to freeze. "Bitch." Phil said again. "But…you know…" Phil's hand slipped underneath Shannon's smooth thigh, his lips pressing against Shannon's neck. "I've always loved the way you responded to me."

"…let go of him, you bastard." Mike spat out, venom in his voice.

"Fine but I'll be back." Phil stared at Mike.

Mike grinned, stroking Shannon's hand.

Phil was leaving soon…even less than two months now…in just a short week and then the torture would be over. But now, Shannon was in a game with Mike—and he didn't know how to get out of this one. Phil left the room and silence roamed as Shannon looked down at his knee. "He…he touched you?" Matt said it as if it was a filthy thing. "Phil…and you…drunk…" Matt shook his head.

Shannon looked up at Matt's face. "Yes. He touched me! I'm not a virgin! Okay? I'm a sixteen year old filthy little bitch… Just leave me alone!" Shannon's face was drained of everything warm and coldness resided. He was so tired…

Mike's hands wrapped around Shannon's chest, 'it'll be okay, love. I've got you…"

**

* * *

**

Ahh…so it's all starting to unfold.

**So Mike loves Shannon, made Phil the bad guy (well, he is, XD) and then broke up with John—I love this evil Mikey. XD.**

**X Sam.**


	6. 6

**Just out of curiosity, who do you want to get together in the end? I'm just fishing so I know what I'm doing and who I'm pairing, XP. :3 Yesh, I do enjoy torturing my Shannon. **

6

Shannon was shaken that his entire world was changing so fast. He was living a lie. He felt like his entire existence was a mere lie, as if God found it wrong and sinful that Shannon lied and so he made his brain think that he was alive when being alive was a lie. He felt like he was drifting on this darkened stream of blackness and there was nothing there to hold on…but some sort of agony that would consume him into nothing and when he was nothing, he just knew he'd be wishing for his own death soon enough, to be dead and lie dead into the weight of the horrifying world as it spiked him, burned him, destroyed and decomposed the last piece of him.

He could feel the baby….right now, he truly could. He couldn't feel it move but somehow, he knew it was there, as if it was slowly and slowly solidifying into something…into something that breathed, that was real, that was horrible and that made Shannon fear what was to come. Shannon only moved a while when he realized all was dark, completely and utterly dark. He noticed his surroundings.

This wasn't his hospital room or his bedroom or anywhere he knew. He just realized he was in a place where nightmares were made. He realized he was in a completely wooden room, with a bed made of a hard mattress and no sheets covered him, instead, he lay into the coldness, there to be exposed and then he got up and tried to get out of the room but he was locked in. This made him want to cry but he didn't want the tears to shed so he kept them in as he tried to get out, try opening it in every way until his arms felt like they'd fall off from trying so much and then he fell onto his back, stroking his stomach as he curled up into a ball, placing his head onto his knees and sobbing. No tears fell but sobs escaped and then a room was opened.

Shannon let out a scream of terror when he realized that Phil stood there… "I couldn't go with my parents. I want to escape with you, to make you feel the most incredible type of pain because really, Mike? I told you I'd do this…I warned you but you didn't listen so you pay the price to my heart, made of ice, you say?"

Shannon nodded his head, 'just leave me alone…" Shannon breathed out and Phil attacked him, attacked his lips until his lips were red and his stomach was churning with pain. "How many months, Shannon?"

Shannon blinked. "I don't know…no more than two I know." Shannon couldn't think straight and Phil laughed coldheartedly, shutting Shannon into the room and then coming back with a bowl, throwing it onto the floor made Shannon's eyes swell with tears as he realized what the bowl was full of; dry ice.

"Eat it!" Phil grinned.

Shannon just stared at it. He wanted him to eat something that is minus 78 degrees and will burn his skin off from the coldness? Shannon just stared at it and touched it, before he swallowed a big piece of dry ice, feeling it burn in his body before he shook in the coldness and Phil was stripping him before kissing onto his thigh. "Beautiful." Phil whispered, stroking and patting Shannon's thigh, kissing his hip. "Beautiful, beautiful, insane child."

Shannon felt Phil's tongue flicker at his tight ass, and Shannon just started shaking. "Please, baby can't take any more of this…I can't take any more of this…you'll hurt _me_…you'll hurt _her_…you'll hurt _**us**_…" Shannon was begging, 'just stop it!" Shannon was breathing heavily.

Phil stopped for a moment, and Shannon felt relief, only that the tongue was replaced by Phil's cock, making Shannon scream in anguish. "JUST STOP!" Shannon's eyes were bubbling with tears as Phil's lips laced with his own, entwining into a kiss and then he paced in and out of him, continuing to hurt him further and further, worse and worse and then Shannon felt like nothing could ever make him feel good and he felt like all he wanted was a spear to jab through his heart and tear it into two pieces. He wanted to be happy. He wanted to be dead…he just…Phil…

Phil was hurting him so bad.

He didn't even know why then Shannon felt Phil's lips press, the moisture of Phil's lips pressing against Shannon's warm thigh…

Shannon shivered. "Please," Shannon's voice was soft and he whimpered as Phil continued to push in and out of him, lively and animated, as if he was feeding on the sadness that Shannon was feeling right now, as if he needed Shannon to feel sad and that was when Phil's eyes flickered in darkness, "I do need you to feed sad."

Shannon's eyes widened. He didn't say that loud. Phil heard him? Phil read his thoughts?

"I do need to feed on your sadness in particular," Phil smirked, stroking Shannon's thigh, "the more sadness I get from you, the more energy I get. The more energy I get, the more the chance of me winning that skateboarding competition. You pathetic useless bitch…I'm a demon, always have been since I died trying to kill you."

Phil was blunt and straight to the point. "When I was eleven and you took my only chance, I went over there to stab you. I wanted to get the evilness out of you. I thought it was a bad deed for you to cheat like that. True, you were only ten and had talent but I wanted you dead. I wanted you so dead…I grabbed onto the stick and was about to jab it into your heart but then I fell and instead, it went through mine. When I woke up later, I was dead. I was dead and I cleaned the blood and ran off. I realized that I was supposed to be an angel but after the act with you, God turned me into one of the most dangerous demons in the world…demons are real, angels are real, but nothing is else. No vampires, werewolves or any other shit."

"And you…" Phil growled. "Are carrying an angel."

Shannon just stared down at his flat stomach. "An angel?" his voice was soft and sweet. "An angel…" Shannon rubbed his stomach.

"Yes," Phil laughed, "an angel. A warm-fleshed piece of shit. An angel. More specifically, the angel of Avalon. Avalon is this 'imaginary land' where King Arthur died…the people there helped patch up his wounds and they could heal, but their descendants are made of pure evil ever since demons had taken over the place. The descendants know the ancient healing recipes and tricked humans into thinking that they will heal them, then they killed them and took the healing powers from the bodies, so that their health levels were high and they couldn't be killed easily by some virus. They were basically immune to all bacteria and viruses. These new descendants are called Joeivana. And they are incredibly beautiful because of the healthy nature of their flesh."

Phil looked down at the floor, 'and I feel on sadness. I'm only handsome or cute or pretty or whatever because I feed on sadness. It makes my skin healthy. That's what I realized when I lived with the Joeivana, I've come to make my body work on absorbing other people's misery when I was young because my parents were always miserable and when I absorbed it, they were left with nothing but emptiness…that's why I'm trying to kick your spirit so bad! Because when I do, I can get your misery and I can get the baby." Phil's smirk was grim and disturbing as he stroked Shannon's stomach. "You're frail and weak, Shannon. You'll submit to me."

"We…we're going to Avalon?" Shannon stammered.

"Where you'll get treated as the stupid shit you are, and besides, I need to shield the baby so the dry ice doesn't effect her much." Phil shrugged his shoulders, 'I need the Joeivana to do that, and to try and make sure that whatever I harm you won't harm this child. I want it alive before I torture the living shit out of it in front of your stupid fucking green eyes." Phil snapped.

"…you…" Shannon was staring at Phil. "YOU FUCKNIG BASTARD!"

Phil grinned, stroking Shannon's stomach, 'and we'll get married." Phil snarled at him. "No way Mike can touch you. Mike is a Joeivana…I grew up with him around these parts and he used to spy on you. I just wanted to get you pregnant on purpose because of the skateboarding finals and the fact that you are fertile. I can usually smell it on you if you're fertile and I could smell how easily pregnant you can be. You're not a girl. You're not a boy. No, you're not even human. You're nothing. You've grown up as nothing. Your body thinks it's a boy but your liver, heart, mind thinks it's a girl and so does your pretty little parts think you're a girl so you ovulate. In other words, you can't get rid of this damn baby easy. When it gets out of you, your body will forever think it's a girl and convert to a girl body…"

"I don't wanna be a girl," Shannon whispered.

"Why not?" Phil grinned, trying to probe through Shannon's mind, "from what I know, your mother all has girl friends, you're gay…"

"I…" Shannon looked down. "I don't wanna be a girl! I like being a boy. I like waking up to the mirror and telling myself that I can't worry about how I look because I'm a boy. I like standing there and telling myself that I can't be scared of horror movies because I'm a boy. I like standing there and telling myself that I'm a boy and that I'm not pregnant even if I am…I like thinking that boys are strong and that I'm strong too, that I'm not frail…that I'm not breakable but my heart is broken and it laughs at me, weeps to me, tells me to shut the fuck up, this entire act is pointless…but I still do it all the time. It gives me a goal, to be as strong as you are, as strong as Mike is, to be able to stand against it and stand strong against something…maybe, just maybe, I can go through it all then…"

Shannon patted his stomach. "I just hate being so weak all the time. Makes me feel like I'm this piece of meat that you love to cut, this flesh of me that should be dismembered…you make me feel that way and I don't really care. I just care for the fact that there's something else living in me and I have to take care of it right now and maybe, I can go through that too…but how can I? If I'm as weak as fuck…how can I stand strong through it all?"

"You're an idiot." Phil snarled.

Shannon just looked down at the floor, breathing heavily. "Phil…my baby…what about ultrasounds? What about…?" Shannon wrapped his arms around his stomach, "I love you, baby," he whispered to her.

"I love you so much…" he laughed.

"I think I can feel her talking," Shannon gasped. "As if…she can speak to me."

"…you're fucking delusional." Phil snapped, watching as Shannon looked at his stomach, at his angelic baby, as if he could see some sort of face but he pressed his head against his stomach, trying to listen to something that Phil couldn't hear but he could've sworn that Shannon was hallucinating.

"She hates me…" Shannon's eyes were filled with tears. "She hates me!"

"…who likes you anyways?" Phil snapped coldly, making Shannon gasp and hold onto his face as the tears continued to stream down, inking Shannon's face with streaks of clear water, hot and sinking into the pure flesh of him.

"She hates me…" Shannon whispered to himself.

**~.AngelOfAvalon.~**

Jeff walked up to Shannon's room as he walked into the room, grinning. "Shannon! I got you something to make you feel better-" he stopped in his place when he realized that a letter was in place of Shannon and Jeff ran towards the letter, shaking, pale and confused as he read the lines that made his entire heart shatter into pieces.

_I have to leave._

_I can't explain why… I just fucking hate the world right now. Don't bother crying for me. I'm not fucking worth it…_

_-Shannon_

**~.AngelOfAvalon.~**

**Yeah, as you guessed, Phil wrote the letter to try and make Shannon look all depressed and all…XP. **

**YAY. ANGEL BABY. :3**

**X Sam.**


	7. 7

**And here's where everything twists into stuff that makes sense. :P**

7

Jack Brooks moved through and through the park for the stroll, and then stopped when he saw Jeff Hardy, the seventeen year old, curling up into a ball with the tears burning into his eyes.

"What's wrong, kiddo?"

Jeff looked over at Jack, softly offering him a smile. "I've got a lot of things wrong in my life," Jeff said, as if saying a statement of truth, shrugging. "Everyone does. My problems aren't exciting. You wouldn't be interested."

"That's for me to decide and for you to tell me," Jack softly whispered.

Jeff looked down at his lap, debating whether or not to tell a stranger his utmost well-kept secrets but if he wouldn't tell this stranger, then who would he tell? So Jeff sucked in a deep breath and then said, 'fine…" a strong pang of silence passed between them as Jeff tried to find some sort of courage from inside of him, but he wanted to burst from the secrets that were inside of him.

"My brother thinks I'm gay, he thinks I have feelings for my best friend, Shannon, because I always want him around me but the truth is he's just this piece of me that changed me…and I don't wanna let go. We have a tight bond, tighter than Matt somehow, it's like…he opened my eyes…and I saw some sort of light from his happiness. He was a selfish prick, but he made me happy…I love him, but more like a brother than I ever would as a lover."

Jack listened, nodding softly. "And this brother of yours…he thinks you're gay why? There's always a reason. He just can't outright say that you're gay. That's damn insane."

"He thinks I'm gay just because I like dressing up and am so…girly at times. Actually, I am. Secretly. I think he's more overprotective of me because of it so I never admit it to anyone but myself. And Shannon has something for me but I don't want him to. I know that when he slashed my name into his ankle, it meant more than just a dream… but I wish I could've told him that I loved him or something, some sort of scene from a drama movie…because he's gone now. He left a note saying that he can't handle this world anymore…" Jeff sniffed. "I. Killed. Him."

"Why did he do it, Jeff?"

"I've already said too much…"

"Not enough to relieve you of your misery."

Jeff offered a soft smile. "Nothing can relieve me of my misery." He took a deeper breath, feeling his ribcage crush in pain. "He just started being all weird after the night with him and Phil. Phil Brooks is like…his rival in skateboarding and Phil went a little overboard and just… when Shannon was drunk, Phil took advantage of him and slept with him and he just wasn't the same anymore…"

"Philip did…what?" Jack's eyes widened. "MY SON…"

Jeff jumped up and with a face crumpled in horror, "oh God, I'm so sorry! I didn't know he was your son…I wouldn't…I shouldn't…please, forgive me, Mr Brooks and I'll make sure it won't happen again! Please!"

Jack simply sighed.

"I'm glad you told me. But I assure you that my son is pretty sick in the head…he's got a disorder or a disease or whatever…and I can't really remember the name half the time but names don't matter. What I'm telling you is that my Philip was born with mental issues…he's psychotic that's for sure and he keeps saying things about Joeivanas and Mike being one. Mike and Phil were friends promptly before Phil had a breakdown and lashed it out on Mike, who just confessed to being gay and having feelings for Shannon. He almost killed Mike but Mike got out of it. Phil doesn't even think clearly half the time and his uncle…" Jack's eyes widened. "Oh God, my brother…"

Jeff just stared with fear of what was about to hit him.

And it did hit him, hard. "Remember Avalon? The place King Arthur went to and got healed at and shit? Well, Philip likes those and his minds are making memories based on that. He thinks it's real and his uncle…my brother, Landon…he helped him create this entire Avalon of their own. Landon invested all his money in it and Phil brought in people. Landon did know a bunch of healing recipes and insane acts that usually don't faze the human mind and might end up killing you…but they worked all in the end. Phil used to bring Mike there and Mike ended up watching a ton of people getting massacred and killed badly. Phil and Landon weren't just insane - they were killers, both of them and Landon is so attached to Phil…I remember that once Phil had a fever, Landon just locked him in a room and wouldn't let anyone else in. He stayed up with him all night and took care of him and he set rules for Phil. He said that Phil isn't allowed to marry or date or any of that because he believes that Phil's too good for anyone. Phil was gay and Landon didn't care. Landon would sometimes try to make a move on him…"

Jeff's eyes widened, "and…wait…did Landon ever make a move on Phil?"

"Yes," Jack nodded off towards Jeff, feeling a bang of pain. "You see…Landon just grabbed onto my Phil and sexually pressured him into sex, saying that it was just a practice run but Phil felt too guilty and in pain and he didn't tell anyone but then he had a nervous breakdown, the one he had in front of Mike and confessed everything…ever since, Phil hadn't really been the same. Did you notice that about two years ago, even if Phil and Shannon weren't exactly buddies, Phil wouldn't have tried hurting him…? But now…I fear that he's becoming a Landon of his own…"

"The fact that he took advantage of Shannon…" Jeff whispered, his eyes widening wide. "He is becoming Landon but how do we stop it?"

"It's over. Phil's mind is so screwed that all we can do is go there and get Phil because Phil might have some other answers about Shannon's disappearance and I need to get him because we're moving soon. Avalon is like five hours away but we need to get moving quickly. Would your brother mind you being gone for about a day or so?"

"Ha! He'd be mind me gone for a second out of his sight…I snuck out," Jeff replied but then nodded his head. "I don't care really! I just need to get the guilt off my back…and think that Shannon might've died for a reason other than me…and…Mr Brooks?"

"Yes, Jeffery?"

"Thank you."

**AngelOfAvalon**

Just as Jack was packing for his and Jeff's journey, knowing that it could last more than planned, and just as Jack was about done, Caroline Moore, Shannon's Mother, walked up to Jack and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, kissing him deeply. Jeff stood there, horrified at what he was seeing. Jack had a wife, yet he was kissing Angeline…and that was when Jeff realized that he was having an affair. He felt coils and coils of horror wrap around his stomach.

Jack pulled away from Caroline as Caroline giggled for a bit, before getting ready to take her shirt off. And she did but Jack pulled it back over her, covering her pink lace bra. Jeff stared and blinked, appalled, "dude, I don't wanna see old people sex…besides… wait…why are you having an affair?"

Jack smirked and pulled Caroline to his lap. "I divorced my wife about a week ago but have been trying to get the courage to tell Phil for a while now. It's the main reason we're moving to Chicago. There are too many memories here…and she hates my guts. She said she wouldn't tell Phil if I tell him at the end of the week but how can I? He's emotionally unstable and telling him this will just crush him to pieces…and I don't know what he'll do in another one of psychotic modes."

Caroline looked down sheepishly. "She was having an affair in the first place. Jack caught her and used me to get back at her when he met me at one of Phil and Shannon's matches…but then…it just turned into something deeper. She found out and called a divorce. I'm ecstatic but Shannon…Shanny is my soul but he's so sensitive right now because of the pregnancy and all…"

"Pregnancy?" Jeff choked out. _"He's pregnant?"_

Caroline looked over at Jeff and with a sorrowful look, slowly nodded her head. "He has both female and male genes…a mosaic…his gametes are both. He can have a baby easily. It's possible in Shannon's case and he just keeps on living on lies but we don't know how he got pregnant. Mike said that Phil slept with him when Shannon was drunk but that is so unlike him. If Shannon did get drunk, he wouldn't in a public place. It's too scary for him…and I don't think that Phil…it just doesn't seem like my Shannon." Caroline said, defending her son.

Jeff felt dizzy all of a sudden, nauseous, thinking straight in all, one time was a prank and the other wasn't. Jeff shook his head. "He's just joking around with us. He can't be-"

"He is. I went on an ultrasound with him and it was there, real and he's torn to pieces about it." Caroline stated, wiping away strands of blonde hair from her face. "I just can't imagine my Shannon in this position and he can't either. He's just waiting to actually show…but he's about two months at least… and it isn't showing well but at least it's showing that he's gaining a bit of weight."

Jeff just saw it all now, the reason he had to go and throw up all the time, the oversensitivity when Matt said something that Shannon would usually laugh about but would end in him blinking with pain flickering with every lash hitting the surface of dry skin, the reason that Shannon was screaming 'my baby!' during the finals…Jeff felt the pain burn into his heart. Shannon needed him and now, he was dead. Jeff pulled out a note from his pocket. "You…you might want to read this…"

_I have to leave._

_I can't explain why… I just fucking hate the world right now. Don't bother crying for me. I'm not fucking worth it…_

_-Shannon_

Jeff stared at Caroline's face crumple into pure shock and then Jack just sighed in frustration and agony. "That's Phil's handwriting trying to be Shannon's. I know that Phil only spells his C's like that but…" Jack's eyes widened. "Phil took Shannon to his little Avalon. He's planning on _killing _him…but why?"

"I think that's my fault."

Whipping their heads to look over at Mike, whose hair was in his face and his clothing was made of black and only black, a black long-sleeved shirt and black pants, with even black loafers. Mike just looked down with an expression of frustration on his face. "Phil told me, warned me, that he'd hurt Shannon if he ever saw me again and me, being the idiot I am, put the love of my life in danger…that's why I'm coming with."

"Your Mother is worried about you, Michael…"

Mike shook his head with a stern look on his face. His pink lips perfected in a perfectly straight line of seriousness. "It's not the time for that now. Now, I'm gonna try and save the only person I've ever loved…and I know that John is on his way so either we stay here or we actually go someplace!"

Mike turned his head away, and then spoke once more, "I know I'm fucked but don't we all? I've got a chance to correct that and I'm leaving, not knowing where to go or anything but I'm still gonna look…"

"…I love him." Mike said with a soft sigh.

**AngelOfAvalon**

Shannon Moore was tied to a cot, Phil stroking his stomach while he looked around at his imaginary Joeivanas. Shannon knew just then that he was insane. He was in an island that had a dotted line, saying that it was actually split in half between Phil and Landon but Shannon didn't really care for the story as much as he cared to why he was strapped to a cot, with his shirt off, with the forest eyes watching him.

Phil returned with a scalpel, reaching in for the baby but Shannon kicked with all his might, freeing himself from a strap from his leg and punching Phil in the face.

"I want it to be happy." Shannon whispered. "Happy life…"

"You want to pretend that life is all sugar-coated rainbows? Fine." Phil snapped, tearing off the straps with his bare hands from strength and then carrying Shannon down a trap-door towards a room that looked like it was carved out of angels rather than carved out of forest.

Creamy beige adorned the walls, golden colours all around and brown and white and colours that calmed down Shannon's soul as Phil placed Shannon on the bed. Phil pulled out something from the fridge, a blue vile. "This reverses any effect of the dry ice you ate and since digesting takes 24 hours, I recommend you take that right now." Phil said, his voice still burning with ice.

Shannon took it, trying to forget the terrible taste of it.

Phil joined him in the bed while Shannon leaned back towards the pillow, feeling like he was in a haven other than being kidnapped.

"Remember, this is just playing pretend," Phil spat out, 'for now, we'll play your happiness game, like you can ever make me happy but…later on, we'll play a lovely game of mine." Phil's smile twisted darkly.

Shannon just stared at him and nodded. "Am I beautiful?"

Phil just blinked. "You're a fucking idiot," he spat out. "But you were always the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…"

Shannon's heart melted into horror. He was beautiful in Phil's eyes? He felt a feeling of warmth flash into his body, and despite the nausea, despite the stomach ache, there was so much happiness that it didn't really matter anymore and Phil stared down at Shannon. "What makes you happy?"

Phil stared at him with emotionless eyes. "You."

"Why did you rape me?" that was the sentence that was floating into Shannon's mind and memory as he stared at Phil, almost debating whether he'd snap any moment and find Shannon's love game very weird and tiring.

"Because I'm sick. Mentally. I have something wrong with me…because you're beautiful but your fear is about twice as prettier…the way your green eyes would widen with that pale horror that would bathe across them, the way that I can swear I heard your heart stop for that second and the way that the entire flesh of you pales into pure white paper. Paper that I want to write on with your blood, my art…sick and twisted as it may be…I love fear and your fear is a beauty of the poetic world to me, a gift from the sky after all those years of the pain, the horror…the fear I had myself…the fear that I could snap any second…and I swear I can always feel my heart beat as fast as hell and the world blur in front of my eyes…and then there was just this explosion that spun me out of control…this time clock inside of me that I cannot control…"

Phil suddenly grabbed around Shannon's waist and gave him a chaste kiss. Shannon's arms were suddenly around Phil, seeing no reason in resisting after what Phil had told him, but those tiny kisses made Phil kiss harder, more. Phil's hand reaching in for Shannon's pants and unbuckling them, tossing them to the ground and he needed to feel him so bad, to feel the pure essence of him, to feel his sweaty body against his…

But Shannon only grabbed onto his wrist as a sign of not wanting. Phil's kisses turned rougher and rougher and Shannon found the need to breath, whimpering but Phil still licked him and bit his lip, before he pulled away and Shannon expected him to grip tighter onto Shannon's hand but he let go. Phil stared into Shannon's eyes for seconds and seconds after, Phil's olive eyes saying nothing…then Phil just ran his hand through Shannon's side, taking off his shirt, exposing him completely. Phil nodded his head and took off his own clothing. For some reason, Shannon just couldn't react.

Then cuddling close together, Phil and Shannon lay there, naked but not really doing anything. Phil covering them with a blanket and Phil gave him a sweet little kiss on the lips.

"Phil…" Shannon whispered softly.

Phil just wrapped his arms around Shannon, and brought him close, and Shannon didn't do anything but stare up into Phil's eyes. Shannon resisted arguing, feeling warm, he slowly nodded off to sleep and Phil was stroking Shannon's back, staring up at the ceiling. Everything he once knew was just gone. All because of Shannon Moore, and as much as Phil wanted to tear him to shreds, he didn't. He couldn't. He didn't know why…but he just couldn't.

About a time later, just as Phil thought that thinking was enough and he wanted to fall asleep. Then he heard his Father's voice, "PHILIP!"

Jeff and Caroline just froze, as did Mike when he caught up with them, all of them crammed in that little room that was made of little furniture and the bed there and Shannon woke in seconds, sitting up and hyperventilating while Phil kept his hand to Shannon's side.

"You think this is funny, Philip…?" Jack asked.

Phil didn't say anything at all, just continued to stroke Shannon's side and then Jack grabbed onto Phil's hand, and tore it away from Shannon's flesh, gripping onto it tightly. "ANSWER ME, BOY!"

Phil stared up at him with an emotionless, blank face then fury seeped through and through. "Yes, of course and I see you've brought my future Mother with you." He was staring now at Caroline. "I've always known, you realize this…and I've always thought that it was ridiculous that I thought that I couldn't hear you when you were upstairs, fucking into my room and I just pretended to not be at home yet, went to go and scream to the world why you thought I was so stupid and came back about an hour later. You think I didn't see Caroline and your fucking on the bed, with her huge tits, her tight ass and her hair tossed into the wind as she rode you…? I saw all of that and you're the idiot who thinks I can't. No, I just watch my Mother drink herself and party and my Father have an affair she knows about…and where is Phil in all this mess?"

Phil laughed. "Where am I in this mess? When I was sexually abused, I was loved by you for once…you made me feel like I was important. Then after an hour of talking to me, and telling me that I mattered and you were sorry, and then you went to go bang Caroline who was patiently waiting for you in my Mother's lingerie…this ticks you off, doesn't it? That I touched her son? That I impregnated him and you're devastated that you can't really marry her without awkwardness, knowing that step-brothers, Phil and Shannon, fucked and had a baby and where were you in all this? Up fucking in you and my Mother's room with a blonde woman who had a son whom I slept with and…Father?"

Jack was standing still, his heart aching with every word.

"I raped Shannon."

"WHAT?" Caroline just blew up in a fit of rage as she ran over to Shannon, wrapping her arms around Shannon's neck and stroking his hair. "My baby…God, my poor baby…you-you tainted him!"

"Not quite. There was one person before me that fucked him…" Phil smirked. "Matt."

Jeff's eyes were about to bulge out of his head. Matt? Homophobic to everyone except his little brother Matt?

"And I fear that that baby might be Matt's instead." Phil sighed softly. "That story that Mike told about Shannon being drunk…well, he was. He was extremely drunk and this was when I set up a pregnancy prank. He told himself that if he can go through one bottle of alcohol without caring about the foetus, then he'd convince himself he wasn't really pregnant…drowning himself in alcoholic acid…then Matt saw him in a bar, grabbed him and tore him away. Matt was 19 yet he couldn't just pass Grade 12 and this was his last shot before he transferred to schools in Australia of all places since Matt had an aunt that lived that that would make sure Matt had a well education. Matt saw his little fifteen year old friend, all curled up into a ball and took him home, but in the car, Matt had his girlfriend there who broke up with him in that second. Matt was angry and said that today was the day that they set so that he'd get laid. He wanted to get laid no matter what and not drinking all that alcohol, Matt took Shannon to his room and fucked him, knowing that Shannon would be too drunk to remember it the next day…"

Shannon's eyes swelled with tears. "Matty…" he felt so exposed and he was exposed. Caroline just matted her fingers into his hair, stroking his hair. She just couldn't believe all this pain her son was going through and she had nothing to say to it.

"That's it!" Jack grabbed onto Phil's hand and pulled him out of bed. "Dress up, now." Jack was so angry it showed from his face.

Phil wore his clothing, a black shirt and jeans and then Jack grabbed onto his hand and pulled him away, causing Shannon to shriek. "No! I need him!"

Caroline cupped Shannon's mouth, knowing that he was confused.

Phil just stared at Shannon once more time. "I'm no good, Shannon."

And with that, Phil's silhouette disappeared and Shannon was left, crying into his Mother's chest, feeling like a baby and knowing that a baby was growing inside of him just made him cry harder. Mike and Jeff surrounded Shannon, not knowing what to say but just being there might've made Shannon feel any better…but nothing happened. Shannon was still crying until he cried no more then they decided to take him home.

Even in his bed and clothing and his room, Shannon felt like a stranger to the world. He needed Phil. He just did. When Phil was holding his naked body into his arms, stroking him, Shannon could never explain how loved he felt… with a tear-stained face, Shannon heard Jeff and Caroline talk outside.

"I'm still marrying Jack but he wants to put Phil in jail for ever touching Shannon. He's 17 so he's waiting until his eighteenth birthday until they could rat him out…"

And that was what caused the tears and sobs to start up again.

**AngelOfAvalon**

**:3 YAY FOR UPDATES.**

**Even if they aren't really snuggly. XD.**

**X Sam.**


	8. 8

**Sorry about that. IB crap. No on my original computer. Too tired to write. The list goes on but I ish trying to finish this stories, my loves!**

* * *

8

* * *

Back at home, Shannon's memories were haunted by Avalon.

He knew that he missed Phil all too much but he didn't care. Jack Brooks came around the house 24/7 just to check on Shannon and how he had been doing. Shannon hadn't responded to those questions and Jack and Caroline found themselves silently concerned for the boy's health. Jeff visited regularly even though Matt didn't like him to and usually, Jeff was accompanied by Matt, Shannon's body felt almost as if it was being inspected by Matt's eyes, as if he was thinking of touching him again. Ever since he'd known the truth about his baby's origin, Shannon's heart felt like stopping almost all the time at the sight of Matt. He wanted Phil. Phil seemed to know truth.

Phil wasn't imagining Avalon, was he?

And if so, why Avalon?

Shannon truly believed Phil when he had told him the story—and Jack had told him about Landon and Phil, causing Shannon's heart to tug out and reach for Phil, whom seemed to be in a psychotic state even now. Phil was forbidden from seeing Shannon. Shannon would sometimes hear him slam the doors of his room late at night, around 3 or 4 AM and often found him in the morning, the first one up even though the last to sleep, with contacts to hide bloodshot eyes and drowsiness that consumed his petite figure.

Time after time, Shannon found himself staring at Phil, almost as if he was suddenly waiting for Phil to attack or to say something—he didn't find Phil dangerous at all. He found him fascinating. He wanted to know more. He was pulled to his rapist. He was pulled to Phil's point of views, the truthfulness of Avalon, how he'd looked into Shannon's eyes whilst saying it, almost as if he was sharing a part of Willy Wonka's best golden chocolate bars with him, like there was some sort of lovely treasure in his hands that he finally was able to bestow upon someone who had a likelihood of believing him.

Somehow, he even pitied Phil in a way, even though Shannon was the one pregnant, he was the one with the baby moving about in his stomach and he was the one who was raped—that didn't mean anything to Shannon somehow nowadays. There was something about Phil—something that prevented Shannon from hating him, something that made Shannon closer to Phil, the essence of Philip J. Brooks.

And Jack's heavy drinking made Shannon uneasy sometimes but those were the times that Caroline was influenced by him, they'd suddenly drink fifteen bottles of vodka, fucking each other so nosily that Shannon's whimpers and screams were drowned out as he snuggled to Phil because those voices triggered a bad memory in both and both were left vulnerable outside. The stench of drink only made Shannon feel Matt's lips onto his own, Matt's hands pinning his wrists and Matt's cock into Shannon's fragileness but he was also battling that vision of illusion with Phil beside him, whom was battling his own demons and angels, almost as if he was debating on whether to do something or not, not even holding Shannon…almost as if he was guilty but there was no guilt into his eyes at all. Only apathy.

Shannon remembered the moments that he'd spend, trying to sneak into Phil's room with him or anyone else unaware—those times Phil had been really sleepy and Caroline and Jack were already both asleep. When he'd open the door of Phil, the suddenly-too-loud creek that was basically inaudible to Phil, whom looked like he'd suffered a great ordeal again. Phil's hands would be slashed, not in the way a cutter would, every cut was cautious, almost like he needed blood for something but he'd wanted the tiniest amounts of them. That proceeded the same way every day, with Shannon and Phil lacking sleep and Shannon checking onto Phil, almost like it was some sort of repeated obsession playing into his head.

Then—

Phil finally woke up Shannon one night and stared at him, a sick enthusiasm playing upon his eyes. Almost like he was happy about something horrid—Shannon wanted to see it but was restricted on the inside, he was afraid that Phil might really have done something too sinister for words. Phil had led Shannon down towards the cold road, and they had stopped when they reached an alleyway. Shannon looked around. It was a dead end.

Or so, it seemed.

Phil had tapped across the bricks two times, and said something quite inaudible under his voice but Shannon heard "_circa_" and "_dirdum_" under Phil's voice as the wall became transparent before shining into a light that first made Shannon unable to see nothing but pure burning images into his head and then he felt some sort of elastic pull around him, pushing him inside of the place, whatever it had been.

When Shannon had woken up, he'd realised that there were droplets of water falling onto his flesh. He felt Phil nudge his knee with his foot as he icily said, "follow me."

Shannon got to his feet as quickly as he could before following Phil cautiously. Shannon stopped, rubbing his hands together as he felt the coldness seep through. He felt the energy of the place around him, dark and mystic. Phil sat down beside a bowl that was slathered in blood. Shannon took a guess at it being Phil's blood as Phil dipped his finger in and stirred it and murmuring an incantation under his breath.

"_Ella el alam el feehi Avalon, el feehi amal fee el nas, el ana oreed…"_ (1)

Phil stared back at Shannon, still mumbling what felt like gibberish to Shannon under his breath and at the end, Phil's hand grabbed Shannon's in a fast reflex, the world shone into blackness but the image around them seemed to melt. They were suddenly in constant blackness. There was nothing more to describe it. It was almost as if reality had melted and they were left in blackness.

Phil didn't seem to care of this and was trudging towards the vast blackness as he grabbed onto Shannon's hand tightly and securely. Shannon felt himself drowse into tiredness but Phil stopped beside what was another black empty space. He drew a candle from his pocket and lit it quickly, saying something under his breath and the blackness melted again, leaving a silvery glow of a door in front of them. Phil grabbed onto the candle and held it, "if my candle goes out, then we're stuck there forever. One like mine usually takes about 30 minutes to go out. Let's go."

The calmness of Phil's voice caused Shannon to calm down slightly, even though he was scared on the inside. The thought of being stuck forever anywhere made him want to churn.

He almost dropped the candle when he heard a voice. "Philly, m'boy!"

It was accompanied by a shadowy figure that looked severely sleep-deprived, as Phil did. "Landon." Phil greeted, causing Shannon's heart to bang in fear, knowing of what Jack told him. "How are you?"

"You know...er...hanging around...going to take your little friend to the Fathom of Confusion?"

"Yes." Phil said in a soft voice. "I have my blood bond tied together, between you and him..."

"Like I told you, Phil. Never draw blood from pregnant people, they'll just spite you...but looks like you found yourself a keeper. Didn't bitch about having his blood drawn and the chances that it might effect his child. Hey, you're being a coward, aren't you, Phil? You're getting the least possible amount from your blood—even though before, you used to slash more and more just so you didn't have to take much blood from the kid to complete the bond..."

"Yes. Care. I think it's part of the bond, is it not?" Phil raised an eyebrow.

"True." Landon responded, cupping Phil's head into his hands. "I've missed you, Philip."

"I'm your nephew." Phil said, his voice cracking now, his eyes burning with some sort of pain as he scooted away. "I'm a murder, Landon. I'm not a fuck toy—and I refuse to be yours. I don't care what happened to Britney anymore, just fucking forget it. I'm not gonna be this person that you can just pin down and fuck because he feels sorry for you..."

"Ah. Phil, you've always been just a bit different..."

"Deal with it, Landon."

Phil grabbed onto Shannon and moved away where the blackness seemed to be grayer and grayer, and then they reached a line of white and what seemed to be black behind it but when Shannon had crossed the whiteness, he'd entered back into the room they were previously in. Shannon's room. "This is reality, Shannon. You and I...we're both away from this...we don't see this as well as we're supposed to. Avalon is still a part of the Fathom of Confusion, it still exists...you and I..."

Phil grabbed Shannon's face into his hands, 'the truth...the truth silently kills...but lies...lies were made to be like photographs. A snap of a truth hidden inside of painted smiles and happy souls, it was meant to cover up so much...photographs do speak a 1,000 words...but all of them are mere lies. It's very rare that a photograph would convey meaning...and our world is like that. Our world is a big photograph, a mess of truthful ones and deceptive ones. And we make ourselves the deceptive photographs...when you look into a picture of me, you can never guess that I am a psychopath. You can never guess that this fragile being had killed and raped. Those are the photographs I burn in ashes and there's a mental photograph in my mind...the mental one I have...is real. Me, with a chainsaw, and with the sound of it as I killed that beautiful little girl.

"And 6 years old she was. Her fear was just spine-chillingly wonderful. The way her eyes looked like they were going to burst from blood and they had. Incantations were made for the mind's purpose and my mind's purpose was to strip people out of layers and layers of lies they hide behind. This was not something I chose. This was something I was assigned when I died. I am a demon, Shannon. Not an angel. I don't do things for good. I do things for the worst—or anyone I know would be dead in a second and amongst those people...were you...I'd rather have you raped and impregnated than dead and buried."

"Landon?"

"Landon's my other half around here. He's the one who bind his blood to me, so that his job, which is to kill happy memories of a person's subconscious and cause him to go to slowly go into a tragic downfall that few people can save them from. If they were saved then Landon will be punished." Phil smirked, grinning at the thought of Landon being punished after what Landon had done to Phil.

"Shannon. I tried to kill you. I ended up killing myself. Our blood bond was already there, the desire to kill you, it's the thing that killed me, it's the thought, the devotion, that tied me back to you...I'm not allowed to make love to anyone else. I'm not allowed to marry anyone else. And you—you have to be with me on the job now. Demons' orders. You must come with me and watch me erase people's photographs and strip them apart. This isn't my choice, Shannon."

"Joeivana? There's more to them, isn't there? And Avalon?"

Phil nodded his head. "Landon and I created that world. The Joeivana are basically amongst healers whom take people's health are also the ones that demons are taken to if they do not fulfil their rightful honour. The Joeivana would not hesitate to slowly kill him. This process takes months and there's some hope of a way out – but only one man made it out of there alive."

"And that would be...?" Shannon whispered.

"Landon." Phil grumbled darkly. "Mike is a Joeivana, is he not? He likes Landon hurting me...it's become a part of his sick obsession. Alongside loving you and wanting me dead...he wanted Landon to continue to torture me. Mark didn't know that Landon had defiled me. He thought that Landon was simply strict with me, that there was no abuse in the relationship. If he'd known, Mike would have never allowed Landon to live on after a week of torture. And after the torture, Landon had taken me at the dead ends of the night, to recopy the torture schemes of the Joeivana, on me...the plants around us were all poisonous but Landon had gone insane. He knew the mixtures of the draughts that were used to hurt him and he inflicted his pain on me. That was the most painful two months of my lives.

"Avalon is a place we all go to when we need to decide something, when we wanted to celebrate, when we wanted to torture...The Demon Legacy were made of the three people, three people whose families were the first inherits of _Spark_, _Loan_ and _Kill_. Angel Spark. Love Loan. Kissy Kill. Of course. The names were ironic since they were the darkest demons of all times and they were also the oldest demons ever to be cited—and they're the ones who give out the functions of demonic life itself."

Shannon blinked and stared at him as Phil's arms wrapped around Shannon's shoulders and he kissed Shannon's cheek. "Just for you to understand, we must go and find out the secrets that your friends keep, the mental image they're trying to keep up and destroy it—thus exposing every part of their personal lives to those around them. You'll be amazed at what a person can hide and yes, we can hear the person's thoughts, see the person's fantasies and we have about three days to find everything about that person and expose it and then move on. Ready, Shannon?"

Shannon was shaking. "Who are we doing?" he had a horrid feeling about this.

"Well, of course, your Mother, Caroline, Shanny..."

**Eh. -_- problem is with writing Arabic things is that some of the Arabic letters are missing in English lettering and sound different in English. Anyway...**

"_**Ella el alam el feehi Avalon, el feehi amal fee el nas, el ana oreed…" **_**(1) To the world where Avalon is, that has hope in people, the one I want... **

**...shut up.**

**My Arabic origins are awesome. The English lettering can be limited XD. I would've written them in numbers but that would confuse you.**

**X Sam.**


End file.
